Some image-based navigation systems compare images obtained at different moments in time to determine how an object has moved. For example, some image-based navigation systems calculate the motion necessary to change the relative position of objects in a first image to the position of the objects in a second image. The calculated motion corresponds to the motion of the vehicle housing the image-based navigation system.